


About Daddy

by Dracareesi



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracareesi/pseuds/Dracareesi
Summary: A random scene that I thought would apply to all the above couples





	About Daddy

Daddy was sitting at his desk with his computer on, we had decided to study for a while before we got down to the nasty business. This was one of the few times, at Daddy’s place, when I was fully clothed. It seemed like he was actually planning to study this time, we both were. Daddy sat in his chair and I hovered over him for a second, playing with his beard. I ran my fingers along his jaw into his hair. It’s thick and curly and wraps itself around your fingers as much as your fingers wrap around it. Out of instinct more than anything else, I gathered a fistful and gave it a nice, hard tug. It wasn’t to hurt Daddy, and it certainly wasn’t to assert dominance over him but the thing about Doms is that they don’t really allow you to explain yourself.   
In less than a second, I was lying over his knee and even before I could panic, my pants were down and my ass was exposed and in the air, ready for punishment. The smacks started raining down on my bare skin and the “Please Daddy”s and “I’m sorry Daddy”s poured out of my mouth like memorized lines. I say memorized lines because that’s all they are, that’s the only way I know of communicating my deep regret at displeasing him. But I know they won’t work, I repeat the lines in screams and pleas and pathetic whimpers but they won’t work because Daddy knows I’m sorry. Daddy knows I’m sorry and he doesn’t want apologies, he wants to make sure I never dare do it again and so he keeps going till I’m screaming Red.   
With my Daddy, Red doesn’t mean everything stops, Red means we move on to another punishment because this time Daddy is really angry. I didn’t clean up the past two days, I cut myself again last night, I talked back to Daddy more times than I can remember and now I was going to regret every bit of it.   
He stripped me and put me on the bed, I was already terrified. Daddy wanted my legs open but I was too scared because I knew he’d hurt me but if I didn’t obey it would only get worse. He forced my legs open and shoved his fingers inside me. I cannot begin to explain the shame that washes over me when Daddy finds me wet during a punishment. He could put me through the most humiliating ordeal and I would still be shamelessly dripping. He was on my tits now, pulling and twisting and biting. That hurts very much, so does the spanking but nothing hurts like being slapped across the face like a school girl who refused to share. That’s when my eyes get hot and tingly, another slap with the back of his hand and I’m tearing up, by the third one I’m wailing, begging for mercy.   
Daddy tells me to stop crying while he almost twists my nipple off. I scream louder, he slaps me across both cheeks. “Stop crying, right now.” The tears won’t stop, another slap. Daddy knows I can’t stop crying while he treats me this way but he expects obedience and disobedient girls get slapped again.  
After telling me five times, Daddy is exasperated. He stuck two fingers unceremoniously up my ass and timed another slap perfectly so I didn’t know which one to cry about. He twisted his fingers as I screamed and turned my body this way and that to reduce the pain. I’m constantly amazed at the things Daddy does to me with just his fingers, most of them involve me melting into a puddle and being unable to speak in coherent sentences.  
When Daddy puts things in my ass I go into an almost slave like state of mind. I feel owned and taken and unable to resist anything Daddy wants of me. He rarely uses it to punish me, that’s how I know it’s serious when he does. He made me get on my hands and knees while he lubed me up and give me about a second’s notice before pushing inside me slowly. Daddy still stretches my ass open so much that I feel like a virgin. He likes hearing me scream while he takes me from behind but the way I see it, he doesn’t really give me much of a choice. I was on all fours whining and whimpering in pain, there was also the occasional moan that let slip that I was enjoying the pain. I take it up my ass bareback because I love being Daddy’s little cumbucket but this time it was more of a reminder of who was in charge.  
I’m still learning to be the best sub I can be for Daddy, in the meantime, Daddy takes what he wants. I made him pancakes and he made me suck his cock, I made a thousand excuses out of fear but he bent me over and took my ass anyway, he forced me to come twice when I was adamant I wouldn’t, and now he has taken my orgasms. It’s really not surprising that Daddy can control so much of me, he lays me down and flicks my clit with that one finger and all I can say is “Yes, Daddy”.


End file.
